


So Warm

by Low_Key_Loki



Series: Seasons of Love - The 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting the Hurt, M/M, Prompt Fic, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Key_Loki/pseuds/Low_Key_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 30 Day OTP Prompt Challenge</p><p>prompt for the 30 days prompt challenge! "Warm" (maybe for Spideypool or Johnlock...?)</p><p>I chose Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Warm

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my 30 Day Challenge, I'll be writing Johnlock, Spideypool, and FrostIron.
> 
> Each will be marked so you can read what you like and skip what you don't. All will be a part of this series. Comments are always appreciated, but I love you all if you kudo or even just read and enjoy. <3
> 
> Want your own? Find me at http://low-key-hiddles.tumblr.com/ If you leave your username, I'll dedicate it to you, but I accept anon suggestions as well.

**_  
_**John cuddled closer to the source of warmth. He hadn’t been this comfortable in his own bed since… well, it didn’t bear thinking, and yet his mind immediately went there.

 

_“This is what people do, isn’t it? They leave a note. This phone call is my note, John,” Sherlock said softly into the phone, a hint of regret in his voice. “Goodbye, John.”_

_“No. No, don’t,” John practically begged, but he knew it would do him no good. Sherlock jumped from the building before he could say more. He screamed his name, knowing it would not stop gravity._

_Approaching his friend lying on the concrete had been the hardest thing he’d ever done. The blood and gore. Knowing he would never again talk to the maddening self proclaimed highly functioning sociopath again. Nothing he had seen or done in Afghanistan compared. He knew this was partially because he never got to say the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for months. “I love you, Sherlock.”_

 

_Even when he stopped at his best friend’s final resting place, he begged for a miracle, but he couldn’t bring himself to say those words, not when they would mean nothing in the end because this, that grave marker was the end. So he kept them to himself and accepted that he would never feel warmth again._

He felt that coldness when speaking to his therapist one last time and each time Mycroft tried to be “caring” but never had he felt this warmth and so he soaked it up while he could.

 

A familiar masculine chuckle made him tense. “Oh come now, you couldn’t have missed me that much.” John opened his eyes and beheld a sight he never thought he’d see again. There, in the flesh was Sherlock Holmes, as if he hadn’t jumped off a building a year and a half ago to his death, as if he hadn’t ripped John’s heart out.

 

The warmth he felt took on a different feeling as his blood pressure rose in anger. Without a word, he pulled his arm back and socked his friend right in his smug face, knocking Sherlock out of the bed and onto the floor in a decidedly ungraceful heap. “You bloody prat!”

 

As Sherlock wiped a trickle of blood from his nose, John leaped on top of him straddling his hips and decking him again. This time, Sherlock was ready and grabbed his wrists before he could hit him a third time. “John, I can explain-“

 

“Explain?! You left me alone, thinking you were dead,” John exclaimed. “You, the only person I could believe in. For what, to protect me from something? For someone so smart, you are a dullard.”

 

Sherlock looked both confused and offended at the insult but before he could come up with a retort, John crushed his lips to his in a passionate, punishing kiss, almost more teeth than anything else. This time it was Sherlock that felt the warmth, and he kissed back desperately, trying to explain without words.

 

John finally pulled back, remembering that oxygen was essential for life and leaned his forehead against Sherlock’s forcing him to look into his eyes. “You will never leave me again. I love you too damn much to lose you like that.” He kissed him again, pulling back to whisper against his lips, “Swear to me, Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Sherlock risked another punch to the face by letting go of one of John’s wrists to caress his cheek lovingly. “I swear, John. You aren’t the only one who suffered. I believed love to be only a chemical reaction in the brain, but it’s not something I can be without where you’re concerned. I’m going nowhere.” He sealed his promise with another kiss.


End file.
